Navies
'Destroyer' Cost: 2 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 2 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 2 Speed: 4 Sensors: 1 World-war II-era destroyer Authority Terrier-Class Destroyer Cost: 4MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 4 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2297 Developed By: SoE Usable By: SoE, House Query, House Tesdeq Heavy Weapons: 5 Light Weapons: 3 Armor: 4 Speed: 6 Sensors: 2 The core of ‘The Authority’ fleet, the terrier-class destroyer, patrols the waters of Errovus Secondus ensuring the agricultural rich-fiefdoms of the guild are not trespassed upon. They are excellent mine-layers and sweepers. Submarine Cost: 2 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 3 Speed: 2 Stealth: 1 World-war II-era submarine. Cruiser Cost: 3 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 3 Armor: 3 Speed: 3 World-war II-era cruiser Battleship Cost: 4 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 2 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 4 Light Weapons: 1 Armor: 4 Speed: 2 World-war II-era battleship Aircraft Carrier Cost: 4 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 2 C/B, 3 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Heavy Weapons: 1 Armor: 2 Speed: 2 World-war II-era aircraft carrier. It can carry 2 fighter squadrons. Sea-Wasp Helicopter Carrier Cost: 7 MF for 1 ship Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 4 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2301 Developed By: Authority Usable By: none Heavy Weapons: 3 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 3 Speed: 5 Sensors: 2 The Sea-wasp is an amphibious attack support vehicle. It can carry up to four helicopter or VTOL aircraft squadrons, up to 2000 infantry, and up to two armor brigades. The Sea-Wasp can also carry 1 brigade of air-cushion landing craft, and 2 brigades Kelter-Class amphibious assault vehicles. It also has remaining tonnage to carry whatever equipment might be necessary. Within the ship, an internal monorail is used to shift cargo from the cargo holds to the well deck. The Sea-wasp have an internal hospital with 600 beds and 8 operating rooms. They are armed with 8 self-guided missile surface-to-surface launch systems, 6 homing infrared anti-air missile barrage systems, four heavy chain guns and fifty smaller machine guns. They also possess a full armament of torpedo decoys, chaff buoys, missile decoys and an advanced electronic warfare suite. For search and rescue or merely for protecting against incoming air or submarines, they possess air, surface and depth radar/sonar. Tsedeq can design for half cost. Pop-pit Air-Cushion Landing Craft Cost: 2 MF for 1 brigade Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 3 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2301 Developed By: Authority Usable By: none Heavy Weapons: 0 Light Weapons: 1 Armor: 0 Speed: 1 (land, relatively smooth surfaces only), 2 (water) Unit Size: 30 ships Meant to get soldiers and vehicles from ship to shore or beach to beach, the Pop-pit are each capable of carrying up to 50 soldiers or 1 heavy armored vehicle (a reaper?). They are armed with two medium-sized machine guns but remain relatively unarmored, relying instead on their mother-ship or soldiery to protect them. Though more hampered by rough seas than the Kelter-class, the Pop-pit is able to breach a much wider range of beaches and swampland. Tsedeq can design for half cost. Kelter-Class Amphibious Assault Vehicle Cost: 2 MF for 1 Brigade Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 4 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2300 Developed By: Authority Usable By: none Heavy Weapons: 0 Light Weapons: 2 Armor: 2 Speed: 2 (land) 2 (water) Unit Size: 50 units A fully tracked amphibious landing vehicle, the Kelter can each deliver up to 40 soldiers from ship to shore or beach to beach. Though not as versatile as the Pop-it, they have the advantage of being armored and being relatively resistant to most small arms fire. They are ideal for assisting soldiers in establishing a beachhead wherever needed. They are also armed with two rotary machine guns Tsedeq can design for half cost.